


Paris Accord

by ZoeSong



Series: Paris Summit [3]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eiffel Tower, F/M, Fluff, Paris - Freeform, Rolisla, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSong/pseuds/ZoeSong
Summary: It’s a year and a half later and Rollo and Gisla have been managing a long distance relationship. They wonder how it can possibly work out.





	Paris Accord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauredessine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauredessine/gifts).



> For Lauredessine – I meant this to be done as a birthday present first, then for Christmas, then New Year’s, and then Valentine’s Day and I didn’t make any of those deadlines, but here it is for President’s Day!
> 
> Thanks to UnderTheSkyline for her ongoing story feedback and moral support, and to CeridwenofWales for inspiring me to keep writing Vikings fic for a bit longer. This is probably my last one.
> 
> Fluff warning.

~~

 

Gisla looked up at the clock. It was 2:00 a.m. and she was still working on the sketches. She’d promised herself that she’d only work until one, or until Rollo called her, whichever came first. She sighed and put down her pencil. She had an early morning tomorrow to get to the Garment District to gather materials for her upcoming collection. She was meeting Irma and didn’t want to be late.

Slipping into bed, Gisla wondered how the next year would go. For the first few months, Rollo had been coming to New York every chance he’d get, when he wasn’t on the road with the band, or working odd jobs to make ends meet. He really couldn’t afford it, and that had made Gisla uncomfortable. She’d made time for a short vacation after her spring show, and made a surprise visit to see him.

When he was in New York, it was wonderful. They’d go out and see the city together, sometimes on their own, and sometimes with Irma and Hal. Gisla loved how easily they had all slipped into being such good friends. Rollo considered Irma his personal saint for having talked Gisla into coming to meet him after her fall show, and he and Hal had hit it off immediately – especially after discovering their mutual love of ice hockey. They spent the better part of one dinner conversation telling war stories about how they’d gotten their various scars. And once when the band was touring in the east, Ragnar brought his family, and Gisla and Rollo took them sightseeing in New York. Gisla had been amazed at how immediately she was made to feel like one of the family. 

Gisla sighed. It was so exciting when Rollo would arrive – her spirits would rise, her heart would be aflutter, and they’d spend the days glued to each other as if they’d never part. All the while knowing that all too soon, he’d have to go back – or she would – and she would be crestfallen.

But after Rollo had landed his new job, mixing music at a studio in Chicago it had gotten harder. It wasn’t a long flight back and forth, but he was busier since he still toured with Ragnar sometimes, and after she was asked to do a new line of dresses, so was Gisla. 

So when they couldn’t be geographically together, they’d call or Skype several times a week, and text daily. It was almost like being together. Almost. 

But it could be lonely in the evenings when Gisla felt like winding down, sharing dinner and the day’s successes or failures with someone. Curling up with someone in front of the television, or in bed. Gisla longed for that, all the time. But nothing seemed to give at the moment. She’d told herself that she had to concentrate on her career first and foremost, that any hesitation and she’d lose the edge that had given her such a great start.

Rollo understood that – he was excited about it and supported it fully. And now that he had his own new job, she wanted to be as supportive of his career. But it meant that neither of them could travel so often.

It had been many weeks since Rollo had visited, and he had even gotten too busy to Skype as often as before. Not that she wasn’t busy too – her upcoming fall line was underway, and she was never one to put things off or sit around moping when she had a deadline.

Yet she supposed that it might be natural for them to drift apart. It seemed sad to think this considering how romantically they’d met and how hard Rollo had worked to bring them back together. But she was beginning to think that it was unreasonable that things could work out since they were so far apart.

Gisla tried to think happier thoughts as she drifted to sleep. How warm he was when he was here last; the brush of his beard on her cheek when they embraced, his breathing beside her when he slept. 

 

~~

 

Rollo glanced at his phone and realized he’d missed his window of opportunity to call Gisla. She wouldn’t pick up after one; they had agreed on this, since she often needed to get to the Garment District very early in the morning to find the best deals and materials. He’d worked late on a project and now he had lost that chance. Rollo considered texting her, but was afraid she’d be awakened by the noise, as she was bad about remembering to turn off the sound on her phone.

So he would have to text her in the morning and apologize. Again. Rollo hated that they were apart so much. He tried to get to New York as often as possible, but now that he’d taken this studio job, he could not get away to visit as often. Especially since he still toured with Ragnar’s band from time to time.

But the great thing was that he was saving money. Money for a trip somewhere great. Maybe a Caribbean cruise. He’d wanted to surprise Gisla with it, but realized that he’d have to plan it with her – the trick was finding a time when they both could go. When was she not working on the next line of clothes, and when was he not touring or recording?

He went to sleep that night, dreaming of Gisla – the scent of her hair, the sound of her voice, and the way she curved into him as they slept. He tried to imagine that she was beside him as he wondered one last time when they could get together.

 

~~

 

Gisla woke up late and had to dash. Rollo had texted her, apologizing for missing their Skype session, but she had been in such a hurry – and so busy – that all she had time for was a rushed, “no worries <3” text back. 

But Irma was always quick to notice when Gisla was upset about something, and that morning was no exception. Gisla put her off until they stopped for a brief lunch break. 

“Okay, spill it. Something is bothering you.” Irma put down her chicken tikka roll, and sipped her tea, all the while giving Gisla the eye. “Is it the long-distance-relationship blues again?”

Gisla sighed. “I can’t keep anything from you! Not that I’d want to. But I just don’t know how to solve this.” She ran down the list of obstacles that both of them knew all about.

Irma nodded knowingly, and they both focused on eating for a few minutes. But Gisla could see the wheels turning in Irma’s head. Suddenly, her friend’s eyes got wide, and Gisla could swear there was a light bulb over her head. “I’ve got it! What about combining work and Rollo?”

“Well, yes, that would be good…but tough.”

“No, wait. You said Rollo mentioned wanting to take a trip in the summer.”

“Yes, but the new line will be ready then – and our shoot. He’s not going to want to hang around here when I’m cooped up in a studio 24/7 for days on end.”

“No, but what if you don’t do a studio shoot? What if you shoot on location?”

“What location? He wants to go on a Caribbean cruise. I don’t see how I can set that up.”

“No, but you have connections somewhere just as wonderful – Paris.”

Gisla stared at Irma. Why hadn’t she thought of this? Rollo was sentimental; he’d love returning to Paris. And if she shot the collection there in various famous locations around the city, it could be fun for him to tag along. They could enjoy lunch and dinner breaks together during the shoot. It would be hectic, but picturesque and fun. And she did have connections there, so arranging models and locations wouldn’t be too difficult, and wouldn’t be much more expensive that doing it in New York.

And he could meet her father. Since she’d met Rollo’s family, she had been thinking it was about time that he met hers. She’d rather hoped he would join her for the holidays there that first Christmas, but he was on tour in the US and couldn’t make it. They had Skyped with him once when Rollo was in New York, but as her father didn’t speak much English, it would be so much better in person. 

“Well? Am I right?” Irma demanded, her eyes dancing.

“You are. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Sometimes I just can’t see the trees for the forest.”

“Forest for the trees.” 

Gisla stared. Then she laughed. 

They spent the rest of lunch planning.

 

~~

 

Rollo took another bite of pizza as his brother regaled him with the latest story of his oldest son’s misadventures with his girlfriend. 

“And then Thorunn told him that she wanted to be a boxer and that they should join this gym she’d found. She took him sparring and gave him a black eye!”

Rollo shook his head, not the least bit surprised. At least his nephew could actually _see_ his girlfriend. Rollo would welcome a black eye if it meant he could be with Gisla in person. He tried to picture her in boxing gear. He smiled at the thought.

“Rollo, are you listening?”

“What, sorry, I got distracted.”

“You’ve been distracted this whole time. What gives?”

“Sorry, bro, just missing Gisla. You know it’s going on two months since we were together.”

Ragnar nodded sympathetically. “But you’re planning that trip, right?”

“Yeah, but I just can’t see a time that will work out for both of us. By the time she’d be done with this collection, I’ll be working on Harald’s album, and right after that, she’ll be in the throes of Fashion Week again. And after that, we’ll be touring again. I’m starting to think that we are just star-crossed lovers.”

“No, brother, don’t give up. She’s good for you, I can see it. Fate brought you together, and you’ve worked so hard to make things work this far. It’s meant to be – just be patient.”

Rollo smiled. Ragnar always wanted everyone to be as happy as he and Lagertha were. “Thanks, Ragnar, I’ll try.”

They finished lunch and Rollo had just headed back to the studio when he got Gisla’s text. 

_When can you talk? I have some news._

Rollo stopped right where he was, found a relatively quiet spot along the wall of the building he was nearest to, and called her.

She picked up right away, and her voice was full of excitement. “Oh, hi, great! I didn’t expect you to call so soon!”

“Yeah, I really missed talking to you last night. And you said you have some news.”

“Yes! I might be able to make a trip in the early summer after all.”

“Really? That’s great!”

“Wait, it’s not where you think. What would you say to two weeks in Paris?”

Rollo’s head spun. He hadn’t thought of that – it would be about two years from when they met – sort of an anniversary. “That would be… _magnifique_!”

Gisla giggled at his mispronounced French. “Oh, I’m so glad you like the idea.”

“What changed? Aren’t you doing that shoot?”

“Well, that’s the catch – but I hope it’s not too much of a catch….” 

Gisla explained a plan that sounded like a lot of work for her, but he could be with her the entire time. In Paris. And they’d have some days just for themselves at the end of the shoot. And he would meet Gisla’s father in person, which seemed to suggest that things were heading in the right direction with them.

He quickly agreed. Gisla crowed in delight, and he wished he could see her face. They arranged to Skype that night to make further plans, and he went to work humming for the first time in days.

 

~~

 

"Tournes toi vers la droite, le visage dans la lumière, et…oui." Click, click. 

Rollo watched as the photographer directed the blond-haired model in a few more turns and shots in that spot, then finally gave a curt nod indicating that he was satisfied with that particular set of shots. Gisla and he conferred about the next set, and a brunette model strutted out to join the blond for a couple of “girlfriend shots,” then the blond departed and the brunette remained. 

It was fascinating – and at times frustrating. Sometimes the photographer seemed to take forever to be satisfied that he got the shots he wanted. Sometimes it was Gisla who couldn’t stop fussing about how the dress was hanging on the model. Sometimes the light was perfect and everyone was thrilled; sometimes it grew cloudy just when they needed it the most. 

But all in all, this plan had been a success. Rollo and Gisla stayed together in the apartment that he’d stayed in when he was here before – with its romantic view of the Eiffel Tower. A quick early morning breakfast, then they’d take the Metro to the office where Gisla had arranged for the dresses to be kept and the models and photographer to meet. Some planning out of the day and the locations, and they’d be off. 

Today they were shooting along the Canal Saint-Martin. It was a picturesque part of town that had some of the quaintness of a century ago. Tomorrow they’d be going to Montmartre where Gisla had planned that some of the art would complement her dresses. Yesterday they’d been along the Seine with the Eiffel Tower in the background, and Rollo had enjoyed viewing what seemed like scenes from classic films.

Last night they’d visited Gisla’s father. He lived alone in a small flat in a quiet neighborhood on the outskirts of the city. He was a very warm and friendly man – and seemed very taken with Rollo. Rollo got the feeling that he was worried that Gisla would always be too busy to have a real relationship, so wanted to encourage this one. Gisla had seemed a little uncomfortable during the visit, though, so Rollo wondered what was going on. But when he asked her about it later, she had seemed not to know what he was talking about, and said that everything was fine. And since she was as warm and affectionate as usual all the rest of the evening, he’d tried to put it out of his mind and focused on his plans for the rest of their days in Paris. Gisla had put him in charge of deciding what to see and do once the shoot was over, and he was excited that soon they’d be able to just enjoy being alone. 

 

~~

 

Gisla was feeling cautiously optimistic about the shoot – and the trip with Rollo. The shoot was going well so far, and she and Rollo had been enjoying lunches and dinners together in all of the most romantic spots around the city. Or was it just that they all seemed romantic because she was with Rollo? 

She continued to have mixed feelings about their relationship. Things couldn’t be better since they were together, but she felt guilty encouraging things when she knew that soon they’d have to go back to their separate cities, and they’d be back to square one. Was she wrong to have planned this trip? 

The visit with her father had just made her feel more guilty. Her father seemed to genuinely love Rollo. When she was helping him in the kitchen, he had whispered to her that it seemed like “this one is the one.” And yet, Gisla wondered how she and Rollo could ever make it work without compromising their careers. Later, back at the apartment he’d rented for them, when Rollo had asked what had been troubling her when they were with her father, she didn’t have the heart to tell him about her doubts. She just wanted him to enjoy this trip and their time together.

 

~~

 

When the shoot was over, Gisla had breathed a sigh of relief. It had gone well and she felt good about her plans for the next stage of the process. And now she and Rollo had a few days to themselves before they had to go back to the US. 

Gisla was pleased that Rollo’s plans didn’t involve standing in line waiting for the typical touristy things to do, although she would have endured that if he’d wanted to. Instead, he seemed to want to return to some of the places they’d visited on the day when they’d first met. They took the metro to various places around the city, just as they’d done before, but this time at a more leisurely pace, spending more time just enjoying the ambience and being together.

They went up the hill at Montmartre to view the city from the Sacre-Coeur, and later sat on the grass and basked in the scenery. Rollo suggested that they ride the carousel at the foot of the hill, something Gisla had not done since she was a child. If anyone else had suggested it, she might have thought it silly or frivolous, but with Rollo, it seemed like a carefree, romantic thing to do. Rollo was making her see the city of her birth in a new light. 

Later they walked together in the Tuileries gardens, stopping for a while to enjoy a cool drink while sitting under the iconic trees watching a mama duck shepherd her ducklings around a pond.

As it approached the dinner hour, they were concluding a walk through the Champs de Mars, the park around the Eiffel Tower. Gisla supposed that they would continue along to find a restaurant near their apartment, which was right near by. Instead, as they passed the foot of the tower, Rollo said casually, “Hey, let’s go up.”

Glancing at the huge lines, Gisla shook her head skeptically. “It might take hours. Maybe we should eat first.”

“Let’s take a chance.”

Gisla shrugged, and they got in the line for security. When they got to the agent, Gisla realized that they were in the line for those with reservations and would have to start over in another line. But Rollo whipped out a paper and handed it to the agent. 

“You made reservations? How did you know we’d be here at just the right time?”

Rollo chuckled. “I may have been plotting our route today with a little more deliberate intent than it appeared.”

Gisla shook her head and smiled. “Well, I won’t complain about the shorter wait in line.”

They continued through security and the agent directed them to a particular elevator. Rollo gave Gisla a sly look, and they found themselves on the private elevator to the restaurant inside the tower. 

“I can’t believe that you are taking me here,” Gisla exclaimed. “It’s very expensive – you really shouldn’t have.”

“Well, you only live once and who knows when we will get back here. And the view is supposed to be fantastic.”

“I would have thought you would prefer to go back to the summit?”

“Sure, later.” 

And Gisla realized that Rollo had the whole evening planned. And she had to admit that she was impressed. The atmosphere was wonderful, the food delicious, and the company perfect. But there was still that nagging feeling that she shouldn’t be letting Rollo go to this much trouble when things weren’t likely to work out between them in the long run. But how could she tell him this when he seemed so happy?

After dinner they headed up to the summit of the tower. It was getting dark now, so it looked very different than the last time they’d been there. Gisla found it more beautiful than she’d ever remembered it. And Rollo seemed to be elated, just as mesmerized by it all as he’d been that first time when they had bumped into each other. She and Rollo made their way around the entire platform as they’d done before, taking in the view from each direction. When they’d reached the last position, Rollo excused himself for a moment. 

Gisla realized that he’d slipped off to the champagne bar, just as he had the first time. And again that little twinge of guilt stabbed at Gisla’s heart. All of this was so romantic, so perfect – she should just be enjoying it. She knew he would return with the champagne, toast their relationship, and she’d be living even more of a lie. 

Reaching a desperate decision, Gisla turned around to stop him. And nearly fell over him. 

For Rollo was there beside her, down on one knee, and he was presenting her with a little box. 

“What?”

Rollo laughed at her surprise. He opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. “Gisla, will you marry me?” 

The crowd around them was tittering, and many flashes went off as photos were taken. Stunned, Gisla found herself momentarily speechless. 

But then she looked into Rollo’s eyes, saw the sincere love there, and knew that she could only give one answer.

“Oui!” 

The crowd erupted into applause, Rollo put the ring on Gisla’s finger, then rose and folded her into his arms, and she felt her heart explode with joy. 

Someone in the crowd handed them champagne, and Rollo made a toast to their new life to come. The crowd cheered and called out, “Kiss, kiss!” They obliged to the flashing of more photos, and everyone continued to laugh and celebrate. 

Gisla laughed along with them, then thought suddenly of her friend. “Oh, Rollo, Irma will never let me hear the end of this!” 

“No – and we should send her a photo to be sure she won’t.” He looked around into the crowd and a man suddenly handed him his phone. Rollo thanked him, and Gisla realized that it was Rollo’s own phone, and that Rollo had set this all up when he’d stepped away to the bar. Apparently there was no lack of friendly people in the crowd who were willing to conspire with him to make a romantic moment even more special.

Rollo found an appropriate photo and they whisked it off to Irma and Hal. Then Rollo couldn’t help taking one more selfie of them with the crowd. 

“Be careful you don’t lose it!” Gisla teased him as he held the phone precariously near the wire cage of the platform. 

He laughed. “Don’t worry – but even if I did, I have you right here safe beside me.” He put his arm firmly around her, and snapped the photo for proof. Then he thanked the crowd and sent the selfie off to their friends.

They stayed for a while longer, enjoying the lights of the city all around them, before starting back to their apartment.

As they headed down in the elevator, Rollo had his arm tight around Gisla and she was filled with a sense of comfort and security, all the while dying to ask how they were going to work out their long distance problem. But, hating to spoil the mood of the evening, she kept it to herself. 

At the bottom, they took their time, as Rollo stopped them right under the center of the tower, and looked up, marveling at the architecture of the structure. Gisla realized that she hadn’t ever really appreciated it at night before. 

Not wanting the evening to end, Rollo suggested that they walk to Place du Trocadero. They enjoyed a leisurely, romantic stroll across the bridge, through the park, and up to the Palais de Chaillot with its splendid view of the Eiffel Tower. There they stood and took in the view, with the lovely golden lights on the tower. Gisla was trying to relish it fully, but there was still that nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

Finally she couldn’t stand it anymore. “Rollo, this is all so wonderful, but how on earth are we going to be married when we can’t even be together for more than a weekend here and there?”

Rollo turned to her, and at first she thought that he had no answer for her. Then he gave her a big grin. “I wondered when you were going to ask that. I thought I’d save the best for last. Remember the last time I was in New York, when Ragnar and I were recording with that old buddy of his? Well, Stan needs someone to mix in their studio because their guy moved to LA. And he wants _me_ to be that guy.”

Gisla was startled – how did it work out so easily after all the worrying she’d done? “You mean you’ll be coming to New York to live?”

“Yep. You wont be able to get rid of me. You might even get sick of me.”

She gave him a wry smile, and pretended to be pondering this. Then, unable to contain her joy any longer, she threw her arms around him and said, “Not a chance.”

They kissed passionately, and for a moment the world around them seemed to blur. When the crowd started oohing and ahhing, Rollo and Gisla came up for air, embarrassed that people might be staring. Realizing that the lights on the tower had started twinkling, and that that had been the cause of the crowd’s reaction, Rollo whispered “ahh” in Gisla’s ear, and kissed her again.

All of Gisla’s worries melted away with that kiss. She knew that their Paris summit had ended with an accord that would last a lifetime.

 

~~

[](https://imgur.com/souP4PP)

~~

 

_fin_

 

~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this little series. Pure fluff, I realize, but sometimes that’s what we need. 
> 
> Apologies for any typos or grammar errors. Despite working on this for quite a long time, it has come in snatches and was finished pretty quickly with no beta editing of the final draft. So please forgive the roughness and if you spot something that needs fixed, feel free to let me know in comments or on my Tumblr where I am “zoesongs.”
> 
> ~~
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Regarding whether it would be just as cheap to shoot in Paris as in NYC; my good friend UnderTheSkyline found an article that said it’s much more expensive to shoot in New York than in any European city. And with Gisla’s connections, she could make it work. 
> 
> "Tournes toi vers la droite, le visage dans la lumière, et.. oui." = “Turn to the right, face into the light, and yes.” (Thanks to the belated birthday girl Laure for the translation). I thought I’d throw just a tad of French in this.
> 
> Canal Saint-Martin – somewhere I’d wanted to go since I’d seen it in the film “Amelie.” I didn’t make it there myself, but Rollo and Gisla did. It was apparently ordered to be built in 1802 by Napoleon to supply water to the city. [More here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canal_Saint-Martin).
> 
> Just for fun – because I ran across it while looking for photos of the carousel at Montmartre – a site where the author posted photos of real-life locations from the movie “Amelie,” which is filmed in Paris.  
> [More here](http://www.chamellephotography.com/2016/10/amelie-poulain-film-locations-map-montmartre-paris-inspired-costume-photoshoot/).
> 
> Restaurant in the Eiffel Tower – there is actually more than one restaurant, but I was going on the information about the “Restaurant Jules Verne.” It’s très cher (very expensive), but as Rollo said, you only live once. Might as well do it in style. Not that we ate there when we visited; we had delicious quiche that we found at a bakery in the neighborhood where we were staying, took it back to our apartment and enjoyed the view of the tower from there. [More here](https://www.lejulesverne-paris.com/en/). 
> 
> Palais de Chaillot -- the building in the Trocadero area from which you can see the Eiffel Tower. It is supposed to have the best view of the Eiffel Tower in Paris. [More here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palais_de_Chaillot). 
> 
> The rest of the places mentioned are all very searchable and are depicted in my picset. 
> 
> ~~


End file.
